


错位

by Blackit



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Forced Orgasm, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:00:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25158124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackit/pseuds/Blackit
Summary: 存档
Relationships: 杀凛, 杀无生/凛雪鸦
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

先是靛蓝色的罩袍。

然后是银白的里衬。

接着，蔽膝、靴、袜、裤、钗……一件件从身上滑下，又纷纷落到脚边。最后只剩一根皮质项圈还端端正正系在颈间，随着一呼一吸的节奏收紧、放松。

杀无生看见凛雪鸦一步步向自己走来，骑到他的腰上，拉着他的手扣上最后一道束缚。但这可不是礼物的最后一根丝带，更不是新娘的红盖头；这是故意留在锁孔里、诱人偷窥的钥匙。

“总要有一点仪式感的……”他的仇人边喘边笑道，语气甜蜜，“不是吗，无生？”

他的眼神又开始闪烁，颊边甚至飞上一笔晚霞——求欢的信号。是故作轻佻地卖弄风情吗？那真是多此一举，杀无生替他拨开落在胸前的头发时这样想着。他捉住他的手亲吻，光裸的、玉色的手。这只手曾是那么遥不可及，光是回忆手背蹭着手背、手指勾着手指的触感，都能教他浑身战栗；现在它正被他摩挲着，近乎温顺地承受他的嘴唇。还有什么能比这更催情吗？

凛雪鸦眯缝着眼，似乎很享受吻落在手上的感觉，又似乎不满他的避重就轻。他猛地把手抽回，好像被那克制的倾慕冒犯了，却又探出一截鲜红的舌尖，从血管分明的手腕开始，一路圈画着舔舐到指根——沿着杀无生刚刚吻过的路径。然后把指尖整个含进了口腔。他的喉结随着吞咽的动作上下滚动，曲线曼妙的弧度自颔下慢慢划过，骤然收进项圈僵直的空白中。

多余的项圈。

解开它，两道不同的声音同时催促道。是终于分裂出新的幻觉了吗？他迟钝地想着，对上了那双自方才开始就紧紧盯住自己的视线。

“解开它。”视线的源头发话了，一字一句轻咬着，含糊不清的，把剩下的字句连同那些吻一同吃了下去。但杀无生读懂了他的唇语——

解开它，我就是你的。

那道弦外之音就像一句咒语，蛊惑他伸出手去。

理智告诉他再等等，而欲望要他立刻把他抓在手里。金属扣嗒地一声轻响，终于也琐琐碎碎掉进那堆丝织物里。一截比月光还要皎洁的脖子毫无掩饰地贴着他的手心，那么脆弱、那么柔软……他错觉自己可以轻易将它拧断。

凛雪鸦满足地喟叹一声。，“这一次，你要怎么折磨我呢？”他问道，用回南天一样潮湿的、渗水的声音。

可他的眼睛分明在说：我该怎么处置你好呢？

反了，全反了。明明是他先点燃了空气，用眼神和体温逼他就范，却反过来诬赖自己。欲加之罪。他决心为这纯粹的构陷发动战争——就从噙在唇角的那枚吻开始掠夺吧。

手指从唇瓣间抽走，一条滑腻的舌头取而代之，立刻就将彼此卷入汹涌迷乱的狂潮中。凛雪鸦半闭了眼，睫毛颤巍巍地扑扇着，好像很紧张。那不过是表象，没有人比杀无生更清楚这副无害外表下的嗜血与残忍；但不妨碍他爱极了他现在圣洁又放荡的矛盾模样。是因为我，只是因为我，他想，捏住纤巧的、乱蹭的下巴，逼他低下头、把藏在舌根底下的蜜糖哺给他。一个缠绵到窒息的吻。足以让任何恒星在一光年外坍缩的吻。

凛雪鸦强迫自己从醺醺然中回神。杀无生太专注于他的唇舌、也太温柔了，这不是他想要的。他悄悄伸出手，以为对方同样正陶醉于缺氧的眩晕，对于一只不安分摸向自己下身的手一无所知。

谁知半路上就被反握住，甚至还团进手心暧昧地揉捏。距离太近了，他看不见杀无生的表情，但是唇上骤然发狠的力度和急促的呼吸，无一不昭示着戏谑、薄怒以及其他一些情绪。没关系，他在心里笑一声，一样的；而任凭自己被那只手强硬地抓着、引导着向自己的身后探去。

早就准备好了。那个地方湿热又松软，甚至不必进入，只需在入口来回勾抹，就有黏腻的液体滴滴答答地淌下，馋嘴一样。但是当杀无生用他自己的手指捅进来时，一声哽咽还是滞在喉咙里。他的眼睛迅速浮起一层雾气，茫然而惶惑，似乎被自己身体里面的热度弄得不知所措了。两根陌生的、温度略低的手指也跟着挤进来。他们的手指在他的身体里交叉、缠绕，比任何东西都更深入地触摸着自己。湿滑粘连的翻搅中，他分不清是谁的手指逼他从鼻腔中挤出甜腻的呻吟——是仇人的？还是他自己的？也分不清他究竟是被温柔地入侵了，还是被劝诱着主动敞开了。那根微凉的手指会继续让他舒服？抑或是在下一秒毫不留情地撕开他？

猜测的紧张感让他兴奋，任人摆布的错乱感又让他困惑，都没有注意到四片嘴唇什么时候分开了，而另一根东西又是什么时候抵上来的。

杀无生吻了吻他的额头。现在，他要把自己陷入那处甜蜜的泥沼了。

凛雪鸦发出一声溺水般的惊喘。

破开身体的热度灼人且连绵，正源源不断地从身下涌上来。他错觉那其实是一只活物，要不然怎么会一个劲地往里面钻，好像甬道的尽头是它温暖的巢穴、，正急于回到它天经地义的归属之地呢？他被这凶猛的攻势顶弄得腿软，腰向前一沉，就把自己送到了杀无生面前。

“太心急了……”他断断续续地喘息着，抱住杀无生的头，任由对方在胸口又吸又咬，把乳头拉扯成两粒嫩红的笋尖，“是我太过吸引你了吗？还是你太喜欢我了……”

吮咬的力度一下子加重，欲盖弥彰。杀无生冷冷哼一声：“也许是恨不得把你从当中剖开。”

凛雪鸦愉悦地叹息起来。，“无生果然是……太喜欢我了……”指尖摸上肌肉紧绷的脊背，一下下轻抚着，“嘴硬什么呢？在你心里，早就对我投降了——啊……”他为身下猛力的抽插更加卖力地呻吟出声，心里却在发笑。

他太了解杀无生在想什么了。可要堵他的嘴，这种程度还远远不够。

他甚至有些期待起他的仇人会用什么来掩饰心虚——哄骗、威胁、强迫？无论那是什么，都太有意思了。那时候他就可以尽情扮演一个无辜的受害者……没有什么比这错乱感更有趣了。

不可爱，杀无生想。每回他想要好好爱他时，凛雪鸦就用这种拙劣的挑衅逼他发疯。甚至现在他就在他的掌握之中，却还能轻而易举地挑逗他的神经——都是因为他在用爱施舍他的欲望，就好像佛陀用肉身施舍饿虎。

但那不是他想要的。虎豹若从未幻想撕开饲主的喉咙，就注定只是被驯服的家猫而已。这具肉体不该是对俘虏的优待，而合该是胜者的战利品。

他厌恶在身上扭动的腰肢和上上下下迎合他进出的动作，厌恶他无时不刻都在待价而沽的姿态。那不是情人间的取悦，而是上位者在宣告自己有着绝对的主导权。他要打乱这节奏，就好比打破自信的保护层——若那具身体里确实埋着一颗吸引人去探索的宇宙，那他就有责任把它搅得天翻地覆。

杀无生捏住犹自忘情摆动的腰胯，猛然发力。凛雪鸦只来得及惊呼一声，就被甩上床垫，身体在上下颠倒中几乎折成两半。他短暂地愣怔了一下，随即笑起来，伸手欲揽杀无生的后背，却被一把按在头顶。

“我以为你喜欢我抱你……”他困惑地说。太奇怪了，今天的无生，尤其那两道令他芒刺在背的、灼灼的视线，就好像等待他失足落入一座陷阱。

但不要紧……良夜不可辜负。他的喘息越加急促，在杀无生把头埋进敏感的腰窝舔咬、并按住他怕痒的挣扎时发出将雨的午后般闷热黏腻的低吟。有什么东西快到极限了。他想一直被这样触碰，又怕下一秒就会失控，仿佛性命都悬在这将放不放的一瞬间，这迫使他仰起头颈，一面往后缩，一面又忍不住把果实献出。是原始的、本能的性让人类退化了。他们成了两条蛇——只有爬行动物能像那样不分你我地纠缠。

“无生……无生……”一向油滑的舌头失去了甜言蜜语的能力，舌头的主人忽然发觉这项武器是那么单薄。没有任何语言能概括此刻的极乐。除了彼此的名字和欢愉的哼叫外，一切音节都刻意且毫无必要。

他从喉咙口发出猫叫似的哼哼，嘴唇微张着，半吐出潋滟的舌。索吻的姿态。杀无生爱怜地轻咬他的下唇，他便一下子失了守，发出平常一定会觉得羞耻的、哭泣似的呻吟。他的身体里充盈着饱胀的快感，水液一波波地挤出，仿佛一下子拥有了女性的天赋；而男性的器官却迟迟得不到抚慰。他的膝盖不自觉地挨蹭杀无生的腰，乞求得到垂怜。

谁能拒绝一朵湿红软烂的、将盛的花呢？一朵将为自己盛放的花。

杀无生看一眼，意义不明地笑了。他低下头用嘴轻轻碰了那里一下，再抬头时唇上就沾了花腥气。他欺身上前，同那双半张着的、被吻到红肿的唇交换腥且腻的馨香，将花朵在盛极瞬间的轻颤和惊叫尽数据为己有。

盛放的花瓣湿漉漉的，脉络清晰且纤细，似乎轻轻掐一下就能滴出清甜的露水。

少有人能抵挡采摘花蜜的诱惑。杀无生低喘着，硬生生忍下了释放的冲动。

不过是忍下一次性宣泄的爱而已……比起彻底占有高傲的花，那根本不算什么。

他不会仅满足于在花期里尽情享用它的。毕竟比起四季，春天实在太短暂了。


	2. Chapter 2

凛雪鸦脱力地倒回床上。他的身体犹在高潮的余韵中痉挛，带着某种节奏，潮汐、月相、自转——一切古老但永续的韵律。他的身上一丝不挂，唯一可以蔽体的是那些星星点点的吻痕。他的双眼半睁着，什么都看不清，却还拥着光，像是星辰遗落的碎片。身体里的热度尚未褪去，杀无生没有等那光重新明彻，就握起他已经软化的腰，往深处顶了一下。

一声鼻音浓重的呻吟碾碎在喉咙里。

绝对不行。那里才被用过，敏感得不行，碰一下都酸得能拧出水来。他会被弄死的。

“无生、无生，”他懒洋洋地笑，勾着杀无生的脖子咬他的耳朵，“你让我歇一会儿呀……”

可身上人浸血一样的眼睛说：他现在就要。

唉，有什么办法……他舒展着腰肢，轻盈得像一卷云，灵巧的双臂绕出一个优美的圆形后逡巡上杀无生的肩膀。，“既然如此……你还在等什么？”

他的手被握住了。第二次。杀无生轻按他的手心——今晚他好像对手有什么执念——恋恋不舍似的，用指尖勾画生命线的轮廓；却制止了他想换个更舒服点的姿势的意图，用嵌入的胯把他死死压在身下。

这么喜欢强迫的吗？

他轻笑一声，配合地装出受惊的样子。“无生、无生！你轻一点啊……”

但他算错了。杀无生并没有因这装模作样的示弱而动摇。他的眼神阴郁却平静，藏着一种势在必得的温柔，就好像……是自己主动走向了捕食者的圈套。

不可能。

凛雪鸦本能地感到危险，下意识并拢双腿。但太迟了——杀无生已经拢住他的手，安慰似的握了一下，然后像塞进另一根阴茎一样径直塞进了他的下体。惊痛下，他几乎能听见那里的肌肉被撕裂的声音。他猛地绷紧身体，又胡乱用膝盖去顶杀无生的胸口，被一把握住，双腿反而因此张得更开。

“出去。”他呵斥。

杀无生用额头蹭蹭他覆上薄汗的胸口。又在说不可爱的话了。，为什么要出去？他耳语：“这是我的特权。”滥用它的权力也在他手中，理所当然地。

“出去！”

他知道他的情人不是这样想的。他是在引诱别人对自己干坏事——他明明也一样渴望沉沦。

“呜……出去……”

可他若真想拒绝，就不该用这副双腿大张的、恬不知耻的姿态对着他。不诚实的情人呵！他该怎样惩戒他呢？

凛雪鸦拼命往后逃去，却被捉着膝弯死死钉在原地。指尖到指根都已经塞到了底，把原以为不可能再装下任何东西的甬道撑到极致。指缝被稠液填满，指腹抵着他自己的内脏，指背被入侵者的性器牢牢顶住、动弹不得。当杀无生体贴似的缓缓律动时、当那只突突跳动的活物亲昵地舔吻他的皮肤时，手这个部位从他身上剥离了，变成有思想的个体——他是在和他的手一起挨操。

他使劲转动手指，想从自己的身体里挣脱，结果反而让自己敞得更开了。阴囊一下下拍在他的手背上，整只手都湿糊一片。杀无生禁锢着他的手腕进出，要他仔细感受自己的腹腔、肌肉和黏膜是怎么被别人的生殖器翻搅到抽搐，又是怎么一下下被撑开到几乎胀破。极致的感官刺激下，他以为自己是在被一头野兽侵犯，而惊慌的叫唤声简直是被咬断喉咙的猎物垂死的悲鸣。

……怎么会这样？

“掠，”杀无生轻柔地呼唤道，摆正凛雪鸦因痛苦而不停扭动的脖子，要那双泪眼直视自己，“为什么哭呢……”他珍惜地吻他通红的眼角，“你不要哭，看你流泪，我的心都碎了。”

可他的情人情愿呜咽着、用多情哀伤的眼睛拒绝他，都不肯说出他想听的答案。他身下每一记煎熬的辗转反侧都代表一次无声的反抗。那太可怕了。他的情人甚至只需要一滴眼泪就能让他的心脏都跟着抽紧，要是他伤心难过，他怕自己会因此没命。

我可以占有他，杀无生想，只要把他变成一朵残破的花、一尊摔碎的神像。一直以来，他等候的不就是这个良机吗？

爱与驯服同质，都需要先施以疼痛，这是颠扑不破的真理。现在，他要用疼痛唤回爱了。

他托住凛雪鸦的腰，狠狠地把他往自己的性器上撞去，仿佛之前所有的温柔都是伪装、是前戏，茹毛饮血的正餐现在才刚刚开始。凛雪鸦慌乱地推他的肩，哭叫着向他求饶，可杀无生好像听不懂似的，那么凶恶地欺负着瑟缩的软肉，好像要从那里开始，把他的小腹顶出一根阴茎的形状。

他用爱欲豢养的野兽不听话了……那双懵懂的、原本用一点点奖励就可以拴住的眼睛里如今满是噬主的野心——被他的溺爱纵容出的野心。他用身体筑起的牢笼关不住它了，它在索要更多。他被撕咬下的每一块血肉、被夺走的每一次自主呼吸的权力，都是自作自受……他早该明白他们都是一样贪婪无度的动物，玩火自焚的结局早在它尝到第一个甜头时就已经注定了。

……揉捏他胸乳的难道不是一只伺机开膛破肚的利爪？插进他下面的粗热硬物难道不是为了在杀死猎物之前最后一次泄欲？它会不会接着操他的嘴、操他的胸、操他的肚脐、操他的内脏，甚至在他断气以后那根东西还会继续钻孔，直到他身上的每一个洞都灌满精液，、直到他的尸体僵硬到不能再给它任何快感？他会不会被压榨得一干二净后毫不犹豫地被拆吃入腹？

这想法还是天真。人以为兽贪爱的只是自己的血肉，那就大错特错了。未经驯服的畜牲或许能满足于吞噬的饱腹感，可它是被遗弃过一次的孤兽。若不能夺得一次彻底的身份对调，它会因极度的渴望而死去的。

他无力地随着潜伏在身体里的每一次冲撞而摇晃，几乎散架，但杀无生总能在他崩溃的边缘拉住他，用温柔的爱抚和亲吻安慰他，充当溺死前聊胜于无的那根浮木。他的手指还深陷在自己体内，骨节泡得发软，指甲不时刮蹭到柔软的内里，在引发疼痛的同时激起更深处的战栗，就好像……就好像他也成了暴徒的同谋、对自己的强奸犯。凛雪鸦哀鸣一声，脊背重重挺起又重重落下。又来了……他的小腹一阵阵绞紧，肉壁争先恐后地吸附上来，把阴茎、手指一同吞进湿润紧致的深处。层层叠叠的挤压中，异物感短暂地消失了，他错觉那两个不该出现在里面的器官本就是那里的一部分，如今才终于回归母体。

……他的身体还是自己的吗？难道没有变成一件装不下的容器？

无生的容器……

也许他一直以来追求的，就是这种堕落的安全感……他抽噎一声，被莫名的满足和失控的恐惧再一次送上高潮。

这一回杀无生没有忍住。他把自己深深埋进去，放纵欲望在最温软处挞伐肆虐。

滚烫的浊液浇进来，含不下的热流随着颤抖的幅度从他们交合的地方不断涌出，简直像一只漏水的阀门。凛雪鸦幻想那股灌进身体里的液体其实是一簇火焰，把所有他以为冷硬得不可能再动摇的永冻层都烧化了——冷眼、冷语、冷心、冷情。

如果他们真是冰做的……他控制不住地想。每一次做爱时产生的情热都是用自残对彼此献祭，那样再度凝固的时候，他的身体里也会有他的一部分——他错觉杀无生正在用给予的方式，把自己一点点变成他的；但更有可能，欲火终会把玩火者燃烧殆尽。

那样也好……就这样被情欲融化成一滩水吧。从此再也没人能将他们分开。

昏昏沉沉中，他隐约听到咕叽的水声。下身忽然一空——杀无生终于允许他把手从身体里拿出来了。他的手指上沾着不知是谁的体液，水光淋淋地蜷缩着，好像也高潮了似的。

他用另一只手挡住眼睛，不去看他的手指是怎么被含进嘴里，他们曾融为一体的证据又是怎么被着魔似的舔舐吞下。只有指腹传来的酥麻感和身体里仍在为非作歹的凶器一次次提醒他，一切尚未结束。

无生是不会放过他的。欲望的胃口被喂养得太膨胀、他在追逐的过程中太过渴望，若不把身和心全部献出，根本难填这座无底深渊。但真的有可能吗——让自己完全属于另一个人，让一个习惯掠夺的人主动献身？

他向杀无生张开怀抱，祈求用主动的示好换他心软、唤他回想起旧日温情。但杀无生第三次按住他。

他的眼中满溢出似水柔情，几乎能用目光爱抚遍他的周身；可下身的动作毫不怜惜，激烈得能把他杀死。

“无、无生——啊！无生！！！”

尾音在舌尖长出荆棘，又被紧贴上来的唇齿嚼碎咽下。每一声哽咽的咕哝都曾是一句绝望的疾呼，如今含在另一个人的嘴里，轻如情人间的耳鬓厮磨。

为什么……他崩溃地哭出声。我都已经属于你了……

他真的不明白无生为什么要这样对他。是为了惩罚他过去的背叛吗？那好……我会听话，会爱你，再也不会跑了……他听到自己破碎的哀求，无生，你饶了我吧……可是被欺骗过一次的饲主又岂会接受任何重蹈覆辙的可能性？他只相信握在手里的锁链，而另一端传来的挣扎越剧烈，掌控的感觉就越真实。

他逃不了的。没人能救他。

体内的酸胀感一下强过一下，高潮的来临一次慢过一次，受到的折磨一轮长过一轮。他的每一条神经都因快感而扭曲，他的每一个细胞都在说快结束这场酷刑吧；可所剩无几的理智告诉他，一轮折磨的尽头是下一轮的折磨。最后他连哀叫的力气都不剩，只能伏在杀无生身下瑟瑟发抖，像垂死的鱼类。

他确实快要死了。高潮与死亡相类，他在颠沛中死去又活来。

而这副濒死的模样是多么……可爱。

他的爱人无助地依在他怀里，温软、潮湿，从里到外充满他的痕迹，完完全全为他打开了——多么动人。他逼迫自己沉浸在得手的狂喜中，而刻意忘却另一种情感。他隐约感到那种情感可以轻而易举颠覆他迄今为止所有的自欺欺人，因此他要非常小心，可别让它露出端倪。

一个大雨终滂沱的午后。一段错置的花期。一个伤痕累累、无力脱困的爱人。你要的无非是这个。他说服自己。

但还是阻止不了爱人一声微弱过一声的呼救化作利刃，在他心头割开一道道鲜血淋漓的创口。他原以为的惩戒早已转向，那种想要他继续为自己哭泣的想法只持续了一瞬间就烟消云散，现在他只想用吻安慰那双因为委屈而不停流泪的眼睛，让陨落在里面的星辰再度凌空。

他终究还是硬不下心肠。

“疼……”

这个字眼在他心口开了一枪，。“哪里疼？”

凛雪鸦吃力地把手覆上他的心口，。“这里……不疼吗？”那眼神迷离、空茫，似乎耗尽了全部的生命力在说这些话，“可我听见它说，它痛苦得快要停止跳动了……”他摸索着找到杀无生的手——

「那个潮湿闷热的春日下午。那朵含露吐蕊的莳花。那位笑意盈盈、比肩而行的旅伴。

悄悄地。手背蹭着手背，手指勾着手指。心照不宣地。」

……原来他什么都知道。

拿捏爱人的权柄从来不在他手上，制裁的天平也再一次倾斜；但那不再重要。他的手牢牢握住了另一样东西。

他虔诚缱绻地吻上去。

直到其中一方因不支而昏迷，他们的尾指都始终缠绕在一起，像他们交媾的下体，像那句哪怕早已变质都不肯放开的诺言。

“尘将归尘，土将归土。我将归你。”


End file.
